RWBYline Vale (Cancelled)
by lakero45
Summary: Guess what? Team RWBY is still stuck in Beacon, "enjoying" their vacation with each other. Ruby decided to share what kind of game she found on this interesting website called Steam because it was on sale and reviews say it was overwhelmingly positive. M because of Hotline Miami's violence.
1. Chapter 1: Powered by Steam

**Chapter 1** : Powered by Steam

It's been awhile since the whole "stuck in beacon" situation started. Team RWBY have the whole school at the palms of their hands, but what do they do? They sit down and play some video games straight from Earth! They already played through acclaimed titles such as Grand Theft Auto V and Call of Duty: Black Ops, and now they're just training to keep up their strength so once school starts again, they won't be weak.

After a hard day of training, Ruby was sitting on the open field by herself. It was lonely to the point where it feels like someone was watching her. She scrolled through the Internet of Earth from her laptop and found a little website called Steam. There, she browsed through many pages, each telling information about a game. There were also some crazy sales going on right now, from games with 25 to 50% deals. Ruby found one game that was reviewed positively and decided to show her fellow teammates to.

Blake was reading Ninjas of Love for the 50th time while Yang goes on a crazy murder spree in Grand Theft Auto V. Weiss walks in and sits on her bed and moans "I'm not going to complain or anything, but how much longer before school starts?" Weiss asked.

"Give it a few more weeks," Blake said.

"Are you they'll be cool about us going through their stuff? I mean, it's not like you can get a PS3 around here."

"We'll be fine, there's like 500 in the back," Ruby said as she walks in with some cables.

"What're you doing?" Yang asked.

"I'mma hook up the TV with my computer, there's a whole online website I can access to play games. There is one I'm interested in playing. Of course I have to pay for it, but it's like 50% off right now!" Ruby exclaimed, once she finished up honking up the computer to the TV, it shows the app called Steam being activated. "Oh yeah, there's an app called Steam I must download for me to play this game… It took awhile."

Ruby went into the store page and looked up "Hotline Miami." Before she can access the full page, it asks her for her date of birth. She lied and went to the full page. "Hotline Miami, sounds like a porno," Blake said.

"Of course, it does. In your mind," Yang said.

The banner showed a man in a pig mask holding a hooker as guys in white suits try to attack him. Meanwhile a biker is in the corner reading a porn magazine. "Why did you picked this game?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know, the font they use was colorful, and I thought this would be a cop/detective game, you know with hotline being a phone service and that phone service calling a detective..." Ruby kept going on and on until she said "It looks like a game Yang would enjoy."

"I'm already interested in this game," Yang said, intrigued.

"So will you play it?"

"How about you play it, you need to play an Earth game."

"What about me?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Wait for your turn ice princess," Yang said.

"How about we take turns?" Blake suggested.

"Not a bad idea, who'll go first?" Ruby asked.

"A quick rock, papers, and scissors match!" Weiss declared. Ruby and Weiss faced each other, with eyes burning they both pulled their fists and Ruby formed scissors and Weiss formed paper. "Aw, drats…"

Ruby hummed as she bought the game and waited for the entire download to finish. It took awhile and it was only 10% complete after a few minutes. "Should we watch the trailer of the game?" Blake suggested.

"I think it'll give us a good idea on what's going on," Yang said, agreeing with Blake.

Ruby goes to a website called Youtube and typed in the search bar Hotline Miami. She quickly clicked on the announcement trailer.

 **Hotline Miami announcement trailer**

The trailer starts with the logos of Devolver Digital, which had a westernized font. Then it shifts to the Dennaton Games logo, which has two half's of two people's face slamming onto each other with bullets, cards and flame form up behind them and it says the studio's name, Dennaton Games.

"Neat logo," Yang complimented

Some smooth music you typically here in a lounge played over the sequence. Telling by the length of the video, the team can kinda predict something to swiftly change the pace of the trailer. The screen transitions a store with a bearded man behind the counter and a man in the jacket who seems to be buying something. The graphics and look are totally different from GTA and CoD. It's all pixelated to look a bit old, like those early video calling screens where the quality of the video call was pixelated. It's perspective is different, instead of over-the-shoulder and first-person, it's bird's-eye-view of the area.

"This is totally different then what I imagined…" Ruby muttered.

"It looks really colorful," Weiss said.

"Well, at least it's art style is drastically different," Blake said. Text appears on the bottom and the picture of speaker appeared on the right. There was no one taking.

"I guess it was made in a smaller budget," Yang said.

"Hm, I guess we'll read it?" Weiss said confused.

 **Bearded man:** Hey dude! Good to see you again! Did you hear about the "massacres" the other night?

"Telling by the quotations, one of those two people are associated to the massacres," Blake said.

 **Bearded man:** A bunch of Ruskies I heard. No loss, if you ask me!

"Ruskies?" Yang pondered.

"I guess he means Russians," Blake said.

"What's up with the games being against Russians?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, propaganda, or maybe Russia did something really bad in the modern day that we have no idea because we are still recently new to that other place," Weiss explained.

 **Bearded man:** They say some maniac wearing a rubber mask did it!

"If I remember, the character wore a pig mask," Yang remembered,

"So we play as a psychopath, again," Blake said.

 **Bearded man:** Sounds like a scene straight from a slasher flick, heh!

"More like a plot then a single, individual scene," Ruby said.

"I'm concerned about your attitude for the whole massacre situation, you're acting like this whole thing is a damn movie!" Weiss exclaimed, "If they run out of Russians, then they'll start coming after Americans then."

The game cuts to a man wearing a jacket similar to the character earlier who was silent. He wore a pig mask and walked down from a hallway. "Straight from a slasher flick," Blake said.

"I guess we do play as a masked psychopath, nice!" Yang exclaimed. It cuts to him hiding behind a wall as a man in a white suit walks past holding a weapon. Before anything happens, it cuts to a room with a yellow light over a man wearing a chicken mask.

 **Chicken masked man:** Do you enjoy hurting other people?

"Yang does when she's pissed!" Ruby pointed at her sister.

The game cuts to the man in a pig mask killing people with a shotgun with points going all over the screen, adding to the score. It cuts to him wearing a snake mask and knocking someone with a door, adding more to the score.

"So we're awarded for hurting people, love it!" Yang exclaimed.

"Your sister must be suffering from GTA V psychopathic syndrome," Weiss whispered to Ruby.

"She has been ever since she started playing the game," Ruby man grabs a knife and slits the person's throat.

"Wow, I'm glad this is stylized. If this was made with a more realistic art style, it might've been a bit fucked up," Blake said.

"This is already fucked up," Weiss commented. It cuts back to the pig mask, whee he knocks a person out and slams his head against the couch, smashing it to bits. It cuts to the same room with red lights instead and focuses on an owl.

 **Owl masked man:** YOU MAKE ME SICK!

"Someone with standards, nice," Weiss complimented, seeing that there's someone in-game that recognizes terrible stuff that happens. The next clip shows a man with a baseball bat swinging it around, killing a chain of enemies from room to room.

"I guess speed and reaction is going to be a major skill required to beat this game," Blake said, The game cuts to the same room under blue lighting and a horse is speaking.

 **Horse masked man:** As of lately, you've done some terrible things…

"Thanks, I take pride in my work," Yang joked. The game continues to show the man wearing multiple animal masks killing people in a variety of ways. One shows him wearing a horse mask and shooting everyone with a gun, next shows him wearing a snake mask slamming someone with something.

"I don't know, this game does look exciting for a game about endless killing," Weiss said.

"It's weird, but then again, Yang and I killed endless hordes of enemies already," Blake said. A man behind the killer comes up to him and strikes at him with a single blow, killing him. It transitions to the man without a mask kneeling. It then cuts to the title.

 **Hotline Miami**

 **Coming Soon**

"I think this might be a fun game game, already starts with some really kickass techno music and blood, two of my favorite things," Yang said.

"So you'll play it?" Ruby wondered.

"Nah, I'm going to let you handle this one."

"Then it's me, right?" Weiss wondered.

"Like I said, we take turns," Blake said.

"Should we watch the next trailer?" Ruby asked.

"If the game isn't done loading, then yes," Weiss said. Ruby checked on the game progress, 28%. Alright, they have a bit of spare time. Ruby clicked on the next trailers title Hotline Miami - The Masks.

 **Hotline Miami - The Masks**

The trailer begins with the Dennaton Games logo and Devolver Studios. It cuts to the room with the chicken, horse and owl, with different shades of colors glowing over them. The chicken was yellow, the owl is red, and the horse is blue.

"This is some speculation, what if we work for a ring of assassins and we're the one in the middle, because he oddly wear the same clothes as the main character does," Yang speculated.

"From what I'm also guessing, we might play as multiple characters too, with each mask representing a personality," Blake added.

 **Chicken masked man:** Here's a question for you… Why are you wearing that mask?

"To seal our identity. I mean, it's pretty obvious that supervillains and superheroes where something that makes them stand out from the crowd," Ruby said. A gunshot sound effect transitions to a image of a elephant mask with the name the name said "can take a hit…:

"So we can take multiple hits at once?" Blake wondered.

"That'll be neat to have extra health," Yang said. The game shows the same character from the last trailer murdering others in brutal ways. Since it's the same character, this makes Blake believe that the masks sorta represent a persona of the character, but that's just speculation. The next mask is called Zack and it says below "longer combos." Seeing how the team doesn't know the term of combos in video games, they scratch their heads what it means. The next mask is called Carl and his supposed ability is to start with a drill. The clip shows the character wearing the Zack mask, killing everyone.

"Drills aren't really an effective weapon…" Ruby said. The clip shows the man wearing a Carl mask, knocking down someone and drilling the skull with his weapon. Pixelated blood splatters across the floor.

"You can't deny it's a really brutal tool in killing…" Yang said and Ruby couldn't help but agree. The clip shows the Horse masked man asking the player the question.

 **Horse masked man:** What are you hiding?

The game is in a different colored filter, with red darkness surrounding the screen.

"Is this suppose to show a stealth level that's going to be in the game?" Weiss asked. It shows the mask to be Oscar, who is a mole. The description says "turn out the lights." The game shows the character wearing an Oscar mask, endlessly killing everyone around him in a really dark lighting.

"So does his mask suppose to make this happen?" Ruby wondered.

"Makes sense since moles can be blind," Blake said. The game shows the man in an Owl mask asking him a question.

 **Owl masked man:** Who are you, really?

the game shows the main character with a pistol and shooting down the hordes of enemies, executing the last one. It then does a gun sound effect, transitioning it to the title.

"I guess masks play a key gameplay mechanic here," Yang said.

"I wonder if there's a unicorn!" Ruby exclaimed cheerfully, hoping there is.

"They don't exist…" Weiss muttered.

"Maybe on Earth they do," Ruby said.

"Speaking of Earth, how about we look up some gaming terms, because not knowing what combos are is really bugging me," Blake said. The team couldn't help but agree. So they do look up a quick search on video games and a bit more research. They know 8-bit to 64-bit graphics, the major companies in the industry such as Sony, Microsoft and Nintendo, the many generations of consoles, the ESRB rating scale, combos, first, second, and third person, the many genres such as fighting, shooting, and adventures and etc. ( **AN:** I sorta made them do research because there's a shit ton of games with different mechanics and such, and the team is sorta being oblivious to those mechanics and such. I want them to go in with some knowledge of what's a combo and points system.)

"Alright, we're done after four or five hours of endless research, is the game ready?" Weiss asked, ready to move on to the actual game.

"Yeah, it is," Ruby said.

"Games are not sexist!" Yang exclaimed as she printed out a picture of well-hated SJW amongst the gaming community. ( **AN:** Take your pick, it's either Anita Sarkeesian or Zoe Quinn)

"I guess Yang is ready…" Ruby muttered as she started the game.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This is the planned project I plan on working over Thanksgiving Break, chapters are done easy since there's not much story in the game, making it less of a hassle to do because there's no long conversations nor cutscenes, maybe a bit, but not really much. Anyways, hope you support this series and like my handy photo editing skills. I worked really hard on it (sarcasm). I plan on pasting RWBY characters over, but it be weird to put teenage girls over psychopathic killers. I plan doing the slight changes on the rest of the games. Anyways, hope you support this series and I hope I can finish this in a nick of time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Enjoy hurting people? Yes!

**Chapter 2:** Enjoy Hurting People? Yes I do!

Ruby started the game, which made her go through the logos and such and into the main menu. It replicates a car driving alongside palm trees on her left and right. The sky changed from neo blue to bright magenta every few seconds. This gave Ruby and her team a surreal feeling. Ruby decided to start the game right away

hearing the soundtrack for the menu for too long. It automatically cuts to a dark room.

 **Tutorial**

The room is dark with dim lights hovering over a bum and two guys in white suits. The bum looks at you and tells Ruby something. The bum's portrait slides in the right, he had a beard and a really raggy beanie. He also had some dreadlocks.

 **Bum:** I'm here to tell you how to kill people.

"Straight to the point, I like it," Yang said.

 **Bum:** The game is controlled with your WASD-keys and mouse.

Ruby looked at her keys on her keyboard and noticed that the WASD keys represent the arrow keys. W equals up, A equals left, S equals down and D equals left. It was a weird setup, but she might get used to it eventually.

"Why couldn't they just use the arrow keys?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know, developers might've put it like that so it be more closer to the other side of the keyboard to press some certain keys," Blake tried to explain.

 **Bum:** Press the left button to punch. Aim for the face!

"We technically are aiming at the face by default due to this angle," Yang said.

 **Bum:** Once you've knocked someone out you have to finish him!

"Of course!" Yang exclaimed.

 **Bum:** To do this you press space you got it? Are you sure?

"Yeah, thanks mom!" Ruby snapped at the bum.

 **Bum:** Left button to punch! Space to finish!

"We hear you loud and clearly, or… Er. We see you crystal clear," Weiss said

 **Bum:** Do you understand me? Don't mess this up!

"They're not even armed," Blake said.

"That isn't going to stop us from fucking them up!" Yang exclaimed Ruby tried approaching one of the guys in a white suit. He tried to step away from Ruby.

"I'd back away too if I was being threatened by a masked psychopath," Weiss admitted, imagining herself in that scenario. Ruby punched the one the guys in white suits against the wall. Ruby went up the man and executed him, the character stomped his head on the wall. That kill was about 600 points.

"Man' the blood gets everywhere," Weiss commented on the bloody mess. The camera focuses on a baseball in a room with red lights.

 **Bum:** Alright, now you should try killing the next guy. But use the bat in the red room over here, ok?

The bum continued to explain how to grab the bat and use. Ruby followed the bum's order and grabbed the bat in the red room and bashed the man's brain open. The man is seen clipping through the wall. Ruby and Yang snickered a bit at the absurdity. The game awarded Ruby with 200 points.

"So killing an enemy with an execution is 600 points while murdering them with a weapon is 200. I guess brutality is awarded," Blake realized. The game focuses on a blue with a shotgun. Yang was pumped ( **AN:** Pun fully attended) to see such a marvelous weapon in while Ruby wanted to complain, but after experiences with Call of Duty, she promised not to. Her teammates grew tired of her constant complaining about the weapons' looks and designs to the point where they had her at gunpoint. Anyways, Ruby walked into the room and grabbed the shotgun, which made her throw the bat.

"Find it odd how he forcefully throws the bat against the wall instead of just dropping it," Weiss commented. The bum then ordered Ruby to kill the guy in the yellow room. He also told her that she can lock-onto enemies and look far with the shift key. Weiss puts it in her mental notes in case Ruby forgets. Ruby aimed her gun through a blue wall, wondering if it's a window. She pulled the trigger and the bullets shattered the glass, killing the guy.

 **Bum:** Alright, that sums up the basics. However there's always more tricks to learn! You can throw any weapon you pick up by pressing right click.

"Why does he need to throw the weapon? I understand if it's a knife or a grenade, but a baseball bat?" Yang asked.

I would've just kept it close to me for emergencies," Weiss said.

 **Bum:** You can use doors to knock down enemies over.

"I wonder if you can kill them with it," Ruby thought.

"That'd be absurd," Blake said.

"But helpful," Ruby said"

 **Bum:** Guns are very loud, and will alert your foes. So plan your moves and use melee weapons when you can.

Ruby is taking mental notes on all the tips this homeless man is giving.

 **Bum:** Goddammit, you'll just get yourself killed anyway… Won't you?...

The game cuts black as Ruby grows nervous on the challenges she'll face.

 **Part One - Phonecalls**

The game cuts to the main character in a dark and dirty bathroom with heavy guitar playing in the background.

"Spooky," Yang commented.

"Scared?" Blake asked.

"Not really, just uncomfortable," Yang said. Ruby walked into the next room the trailer showed them. The horse talked first with blue lights covering her.

 **Horse:** And who do we have here? Oh, you don't know who you are…? Maybe we should leave it that way?

The team is under the impression that this is an illusion. "I guess this is the kind of shit psychopathic murderers see when they're on the brink of sanity," Weiss said. The game

 **Chicken:** But I know you. Look at my face. We've meet before… Haven't we?

"I think I've seen you on the side of a fried chicken bucket," Yang joked. The game cuts to the owl under red light.

 **Owl:** I don't know you! Why are you here!

"Maybe you locked us in your bathroom," Ruby said.

 **Owl:** You're no friend of mine!

"Don't worry, through team-bonding exercises and successful communicating skills, we'll be in the bestest friends in no time!" Weiss exclaimed enthusiastic.

 **Horse:** Do you really want me to reveal who you are?

"That'll be nice for us to know to understand what's going on," Blake muttered.

 **Horse:** Knowing oneself means acknowledging one's actions. As of lately, you've done some terrible things…

"Yeah, we basically murdered three guys in a dark alley because of a homeless man," Ruby said.

 **Chicken:** You don't remember me? I'll give you a clue… Does April the 3rd mean anything to you? I believe it was the first day of our encounter. You look like you might remember something…

The game cuts to black.

 **April 3rd 1989**

 **Miami, Florida**

"Oh, so Miami is the city, and Florida is the country," Yang said.

"No, it's a state in America," Ruby said.

"I need geography lessons…" the blonde muttered. The game cuts the main character in his apartment, getting out of bed. Ruby looked around the character's apartment and it was a mess.

"It's typical that psychopaths live in shitholes, I'm not impressed," Blake said. Ruby walked up to the phone and answered it.

 **Phone machine:** Hi this is Tim from the bakery. The cookies you ordered should be delivered by now.

Ruby grew a small craving for the sugary snack.

 **Phone machine:** A list of ingredients are included. Make sure you read them carefully!

"Wait, what kind of bakery sells the ingredients? Isn't the point of bakeries is to sell the already baked goods?" Weiss asked. Ruby walked out of the front porch and saw a package. Blake suspects it isn't cookies, and she was right. It was a letter with instructions, but instead of sugar and chocolate chips, it's a chicken mask.

"Oh, I thought we were legitly going to meet the person, so does that mean…"

"It's an illusion," Weiss finished for Ruby.

 **Letter:** The target is a briefcase. Discretion is of essence. Leave target at F - 32, inside the dumpster. Failure is not an option. We'll be watching you.

Ruby felt a little pressured, but kept the "it's just the game" mindset. She walked downstairs and exited the apartment, there was a single car in the road. The overran design of the car looks so retro. Yang thought it looked very nice for a car from 25 years ago. Walked in the car and it drove to the location.

 **Prologue -** **The Metro**

The game starts outside where the main character is in front of his car. A row of masks appears in front of the team, but it all seemed blank. So I guess most of them are unlockable," Blake said. The only mask available was the chicken, which was named Richard. Ruby picked the mask and knocked down the enemy with the door. She grabbed the weapon and beaten the enemy with it. She then walked into the next room where a man is seen peeing in a urinal. Ruby bashed his skull opened and it said "stage cleared

"Savage," Yang commented. Ruby walked downstairs and right away there was an enemy, Ruby charged at the enemy and she was met with his knife across her chest. She pressured R to restart and she killed him the second time around. She killed one that was patrolling the next room, she quickly killed him soon after. There was one more idol and one more patrolling. Ruby killed the one the area and then the idol one pursed her, Ruby timed the attack and killed the man first. She then approached a long stretched hallway where to more pursued her. She continuously swung the back bat, but at the right moment, an enemy killed her.

Ruby took a few seconds to stretch her fingers and she immediately pressed R. She did all the stuff she did before, so when the two enemies pursued her, she threw the weapon at them, knocking them down. She ran up to them and executed both of them. She then grabbed a baseball bat and and struck down the last man standing. She picked up the briefcase and the ground shook.

"We are in the metro, so more people are bound to come by train," Blake said. Ruby walked upstairs and tried to leave but two doors opened and walked out two more enemies. Ruby could only use the briefcase as a weapon, which annoyed her. Ruby quickly attacked one enemy and tried to execute him, but the other one struck her first before she could even kill the man.

"Executions take awhile, so knock both of them down first," Weiss suggested, and Ruby did just that. After striking the first guy after respawning, she waited as the other guy approached her. She struck him down and executed both of them. Ruby then walked into the car and left the area. She was in the alleyway. From what she remembered, she has to drop it off at the dumpster. After a bit of exploring, she dropped of the briefcase. Then the bum from earlier walked in with a baseball bat.

 **Bum:** Who's there? I can hear you! I know you're there!

"Hey asshole, it's us, the psychopathic chicken masked man who you asked us to save your ass!" Yang exclaimed.

"It was a pig…" Ruby muttered. Ruby walked up to the bum and he bashed her head open. "I feel betrayed!"

"I guess you have no choice but to kill him," Blake said.

"Aw, that actually sucks, he probably has nothing to do with this whole masked murderer bullshit," Weiss said. When Ruby respawned, she attacked the Bum and executed him with the bat. She then walked back to the car but the main character took off his mask and throws up.

"I guess that dirty bum smell finally caught up to you," Yang said. Ruby walked in the car.

 **Level completed!**

 **B+**

"So we're getting letter graded, weird," Ruby said.

"Wow a B+, I don't think you've gotten a grade that high before in anything other than combat," Weiss said. Ruby was a combat expert, but is only decent at tacticianing, and other high thinking skills. She's only 15 after all! A new masked was unlocked, it was called Rasmus and it was the owl.

"So far, Richard the Chicken and Rasmus the Owl," Blake said.

"I hope there's a unicorn!" Ruby exclaimed.

"That's not even a real animal," Weiss said.

"Don't ruin my hopes and dreams!" Ruby exclaimed as she continued the game. It cuts to a convenience store.

"Even murderers need a nice snack after killing," Blake jokes. An arrow pointed at the employee at the counter. Ruby approached him and he was bearded and looked very similar to the other bearded employee.

 **Bearded employee:** Hi there, man! Haven't seen you around. Thought something might have happened to you. You seemed really down after losing your girlfriend.

Ruby and Yang immediately felt bad for the character and really hope things get better for him, while Weiss didn't care as he didn't really connect with Weiss. Blake on the other hand was in speculation mode, she speculates that the main character is doing this because of some form of depression causing him to hurt and kill others to feel his pain.

 **Bearded employee:** Don't remember seeing you much after that… Maybe we should talk about something else… So out for a midnight snack, huh? Don't worry about it, it's on the house. Good to see you! Have a nice night!

"And you're a nice friend," Ruby commented, she grabbed a snack and left the store.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **My old laptop is very fucking old, and it doesn't help that Internet here isn't the best. I' currently out of town btwSince most of my documents are in Google docs, it's hard for me to type as it comstistantly crashes. Though Internet has been better recently better, I shaven gotten the chance to write. So yeah, bad shitty start. I plan on doing two or three missions a chapter** , **this is just me doing it quickly to get something out there.**


	3. Chapter 3: Jacket or Richard?

**Chapter 3:** Jacket or Richard?

 **April 9th 1989**

 **Miami, Florida**

Ruby respawned at the main character's apartment, still in a state if mess. Ruby walked out into the kitchen and saw a pile of papers on the kitchen table. She went up to it and pressed the mouse button to read it.

 **Letter:** Thank you for subscribing to our newsletter! We appreciate your interest in our cause.

Blake began to speculate that the massacres the main character does is for a cause. That would explain the briefcase and the letter from earlier. But she isn't sure yet.

 **Letter:** America is a tune. It must be sung together.

"If America was a song, it would be a very poorly written metal song," Weiss said.

 **Letter:** -50 Blessings.

"What's 50 Blessings?" Yang wondered.

"Sounds like a church group, I didn't know this character was a religious person," Weiss said.

"I don't think so, he did do a lot of bad things lately, well according to the horse," Blake said.

"Speaking of the the main character, does he even have a name?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, should we give him a nickname until his real name is revealed?" Yang asked.

"I was thinking Jacket," Ruby said.

"Why Jacket? I was thinking Richard, since it might be his real name," Weiss said.

"Well, because he wears a neat jacket in the box art," Ruby said.

"But jacket isn't even a name, it's just an object," Blake said.

"And ruby is a gem, what's the difference?" Yang asked, "I think I agree with Ruby on this, Jacket does sound more of a fitting name than Richard."

"Why?" Weiss asked.

"Richard sounds so basic and lame, I like Jacket as a name for some odd reason," Yang said.

"Jacket forever!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Richard!" Blake exclaimed

"Jacket!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Richard!" Weiss readied her weapon.

"Jacket!" Yang said fiercely as she transformed her gauntlets.

"Enough, I don't really care if it's Jacket or Richard. Let's just continue before someone dies," Blake said. Yang, Ruby, and Weiss groaned as they put away their weapons. Ruby got back to her laptop and continued the game. She approached the telephone and answers it.

 **Message:** Hello, it's "Linda"... I need a babysitter right away. Got a few kids to be disciplined here.

"We'll discipline them," Yang said, she then added "with the end of our boot." She images Jacket, or Richard, smashing a kid's head against the wall with her foot. " _Man, I'm fucked up,"_ Yang thought to herself.

 **Message:** I'm at East 7th Street. Make sure you have a long talk with them, I really need someone to get to these rascals. And like last time… please be discrete.

"After we're done talking to them, they'll be good little _angels_ ," Ruby said. Weiss and Blake couldn't help but snicker at Ruby's little pun, Yang was a bit jealous at her sister because whenever Yang makes a pun, she's met with harsh backlash. Ruby walked downstairs and got in the car to go _chat_ with the little kids.

 **Chapter 1 -** **No Talk**

"I just realized we have a silent protagonist," Weiss said.

"Now that you mentioned it, yeah," Yang realized. Ruby is outside of an apartment and a line of masks pops up. Techno music started to play in the background ( **Music:** Crystals by Moon). It sounded nice, but doesn't really stick out. The new owl Rasmus mask is available, Ruby looked at it and it's power is "an eye for secrets."

"So it shows hidden stuff, or weaknesses?" Ruby asked.

"I guess hidden stuff, the only weakness to these guys is the bluntness of the bat and the bottom of our boot," Weiss said.

"Makes sense for the owl to have that power since owl's are known for their vision," Blake said.

"I think you should take it, better than not having no powers," Yang said. Ruby picked the Raskus mask and entered the building. The first hallway is empty and she continued to walk upstairs. There were enemies, the same ones from the tutorial and the last level.

"Who the heck are these guys anyways?" Weiss asked.

"I think developers got a bit lazy with enemy variety," Ruby said.

"There's no variety here, it's just bald men in white suits," Blake said. Ruby ambushed the man walking down the corridor. She grabbed his lead pipe and smashed his head open. She walked in the next room and rushed at the guy at the couch. Before she could swing, the enemy got up and shot her with a single shot with the assault rifle. Ruby's head got penetrated by a single bulletproof and the mask fell out of her head.

"Damn, these guys are way more accurate than the White Fang," Yang commented.

"Maybe throw the weapon to knock him down," Weiss suggested. Ruby agreed and after killing the first guy, Ruby threw the lead pipe at the enemy, knocking him down. Ruby was about to execute him. But the enemy in the the bathroom walked out and shot her down. Ruby groaned and this time, after killing the first guy, she rushed to the bathroom and killed the gunman in there. The guy in the couch pursued her, but Ruby quickly killed him as he entered. Ruby then rushed to the next room and knocked down the guy in the door. She smashed his head with the lead pipe and Ruby picked up his double-barrel shotgun. She got a 4x combo and a achievement for it.

"Nice, I imagine harder versions of the achievement require you to do a 12x combo," Weiss said.

"Ugh, that'll be hard," Ruby said. She looked far away and locked onto an enemy in the next room. He seems to be walking around the room with no general direction. Ruby went through the door and shot him. He got blasted in front of his friend, who is still sitting in his couch.

"Wow, unfazed by the death of your friend right in front of you, nice job!" Blake said sarcastically. Ruby peeked out and of the corner and shot the guy in the couch. The game told Ruby that the level is completed and she returned back to the car. She noticed something purple in the kitchen and approached it. She picked it up and it said "t."

"I guess the mask shows you some part of a puzzle," Weiss said.

"It could be optional, so I wouldn't worry too much about that," Yang said. Ruby agreed and got in the car.

 **Level completed!**

 **A+**

"Nice job, sis!" Yang patted her little sister in her back.

 **New masked unlocked!**

 **Tony**

Tony was a tiger. This didn't amazed Ruby as she wanted a unicorn. Blake wondered why the masks are named. Weiss wondered what kind of ability Tony has and Yang could imagine that the ability would be based on a tiger's savagery.

 **New weapon unlocked!**

 **Samurai sword**

The sword was a long-blade katana with a red handle. Yang jumped her seat, imagining herself cutting and slicing her way through the floors. Ruby spawned right in front of a pizza parlor where a customer is savagely eats a pizza. Ruby approached the employee and it's revealed to be the same guy. The same lounge music from the convenient store played.

 **Bearded man:** Hi there, welcome!

"How many jobs do you have? According to the trailer, you work in a VHS place, a convenience store, and now a pizza place," Ruby said.

"From my observations, the bearded man…" Blake was interrupted by Yang,

"Let's call him Beard for short," Yang said.

"Why Beard?" Weiss asked.

"Obviously because of his really noticeable, and nice beard!"

"Alright, _Beard_ could be the one running the operation that Richard…"

"Jacket!" Ruby corrected her.

"Whatever his name is works for, either that or he pays the people who do these tasks through giving them free stuff, which could have the cash in it," Blake said.

"That actually makes a whole lot of sense, so 50 Blessings could be that operation. The question is, what is its main purpose," Weiss said.

"I don't know, if we're doing a social pyramid, Richard…"

"JACKET!" Ruby and Yang exclaimed.

"Fine, JACKET must be the low grunt since he recently got his first task yesterday!" Blake exclaimed, tired of this Richard/Jacket thing.

 **Beard:** Oh, you don't need to order. Your pizza's already.

"Thank you, phone," Yang praised

 **Beard:** Had a feelin' you were on your way here, heh… Well, let's leave it at that for now, shall we? Don't worry about paying. It's on the house!

Ruby grabbed the pizza and left the pizza parlor. "What a nice guy," Ruby commented.

 **April 16th 1989**

 **Miami, Florida**

"Wonder why they keep reminding us that it's Florida," Yang said. Ruby left the bedroom of Jacket's apartment and saw newspaper clippings on the coffee table of the living room. The team assumes it's his murders that's being told, I mean, what else is going on in Miami?

"I guess we have our five minutes of fame," Blake said.

"Hm, I wonder if there's more than one murderers out there," Weiss said. Ruby picked up the phone.

 **Message:** This is "Thomas" from the medical clinic. We've scheduled a short meeting tonight. We're at NW street, APT 105. And don't worry… We know discretion is of importance to our clients.

Ruby walked downstairs and got in the car.

 **Chapter 2** **\- Overdose**

Some techno music started to play, it was nice but like the last track didn't really stick to them unlike that heavy guitar from that meeting with animal masks in a dark room ( **Music:** Hotline by Jasper Bryne). Ruby was outside of the apartment and saw a line of masks again. She picked the tiger one which had "fists of fury." Yang wondered if it means he has stronger punches. Ruby picked the mask knocked down the enemy on the door. She executed him really quickly, and no it's not here pressing the button quickly, the second she pressed the button to execute him, Jacket just punched him once and he died.

"So fast executions is part of his ability, try punching a guy bare armed," Weiss said. Ruby rushed to the guy next to the windows and punched him, which instantly killed him.

"Oh, so punches kill! Sweet…" Yang drooled. Ruby looked further into the map and saw a guard patrolling the next room. She waited for him to get close enough and quickly punched him with a single blow. She then ran in the bathroom and killed the guy inside. She then rushed to the last enemy with an assault rifle facing the other direction. Once cleared, she ran up the stairs. She appeared on the right side of the floor. She quickly knocked down an enemy patrolling the hallways and executed him. She then ran into the next room and killed of a patrolling enemy and an idol enemy. Ruby then rushed into a room with blue carpet and meet with bullets in the face because the enemy reacted faster.

Ruby respawned where she began and did the same routine, this time waiting for the enemy and knocking him down with the door. He slid into an open corridor and Ruby quickly rushed at him. The enemy in the next room noticed Ruby and rushed her with a blunt weapon, but Ruby killed him and killed the guy who got knocked down with the door. Ruby then knocked down the enemy above her and killed him as well. Ruby peeked into the next room to see a man who looks like he's been through interrogation with the interrogator from Black Ops and Trevor from Grand Theft Auto. Ruby looked around the cleared rooms and picked up the assault rifle. Her plan was to lure the three guys in the next room to the next room and she'll ambush them. She explains her plan to her team.

"Seems legit, but do it faster than the enemies' reactions," Blake said. Ruby nodded and she fired the gun next to the door to the next room. She threw the weapon and punched the enemy as they go in. Ruby then approached to the dead man who was lying down on the desk.

"Damn, he got fucked up. I wonder what's actually going on with Jacket's organization and these white suit guys," Yang said.

"His name is Richard!" Weiss exclaimed, "Jacket is a shameful name to have!"

"Jacket is an awesome name! Take that back!" Yang snarled.

"Enough, we'll look up his canon name later!" Blake exclaimed. Ruby saw something on the man's back and picked it up. It said "Earl."

"So his name is Earl?" Weiss wondered.

"Could that be another mask you picked up?" Blake asked.

"I don't know really," Ruby said. She walked into the next room and killed the last guy. She then saw something purple on the floor and it was another letter.

"I guess we don't need the owl mask to find this stuff," Yang said. Ruby left the apartment and into the car

 **Level completed!**

 **A-**

"Yeah, I rock," Ruby praised herself.

 **New mask unlocked!**

 **Aubrey**

Aubrey was a pig with the biggest nose she's ever seen on an animal. "Looks like I found the mask I'll never use," Ruby said.

 **New masked unlocked!**

 **Earl**

Earl was a walrus. "So if that dead guy is Earl, and the mask is named after him, so that must mean the name of the a character is Richard because his mask name is Richard!" Blake exclaimed.

"Suck it Ruby and Yang!" Weiss taunted.

"Yeah, I'm still going to call him Jacket…" Ruby muttered.

"Same," Yang said.

 **New weapon unlocked!**

 **Bottle**

"And a weapon I'll never use!" Ruby exclaimed, "Seriously, it's stupid to use rather than a gun."

Ruby spawned in front of a VHS store, the same one from the trailer. And wouldn't you know it, Beard was working there. "So does he have like multiple jobs or are they all twins?" Ruby asked.

 **Beard:** Hey dude! Good to see you again! Did you hear about the "massacre" the other night. A bunch of Ruskies. No loss, if you ask me.

"Ah, the hatred Americans have towards Russian," Weiss said.

"So are we targeting a certain group of Russians, are all Russians?" Ruby wondered.

"Certain group, they have similar uniforms and all that," Blake said.

 **Beard:** They say some maniac wearing a mask did it! Sounds like a scenes straight from a slasher flick! Oh yeah, I have the perfect film for you! Take the one on the desk… Take it! It's on the house.

Ruby took the VHS tape and left the store.

 **April 25th, 1989**

 **Miami - Florida**

Ruby did her typical routine in the beginning of intermission stages and picked up the phone.

 **Messaged** Hi, it's "Kate" from Hotline Miami's dating service. We have set up a date for you this evening. She'll be waiting for you at Southwest 53rd place. As usual, wear something fancy!

"I'm sure a letterman jacket is nice, but a tiger mask would be the way to go impress a girl," Weiss said.

""Unless you're a furry, then you'll have some fun," Blake said. Ruby got downstairs and left to do the mission.

 **Chapter 3 - Decadance**

Heavy techno music started to play ( **Music:** Hydrogen by MOON), it felt more aggressive than the last two tracks. Ruby saw Aubrey, whose ability is to have more guns.

"I think I'll pass, I prefer close range," Ruby said. She tried to look for Earl, while looking for Earl, she saw silhouette of a horse with a horn. She squealed "There is a unicorn!"

"But it's later in the game," Weiss said, ruining Ruby's hopes and dreams once again. "And by the time you unlock the mask, I'll be playing." Ruby gritted her teeth and looked for Earl, whose ability is to survive two bullets. Ruby picked Earl and killed of the first enemy. She approached to the first room of the hallway and tested to see if she can survive to bullets. An enemy noticed her and fired a single shot, which stil killed Ruby.

"We were lied too," Yang muttered. Ruby tested multiple times, but she died as if she didn't have the mask at all. She reserved the level and picked Tony. She killed the first guy and walked down the hallway and met with a shotgun blast to the face.

"I guess there's an enemy, try going through the other room first," Weiss said. She did, she waited for one enemy to go near the door and burst it open. She killed the idol enemy and executed the one on the floor. She then grabbed her weapon and waited for one enemy to go near the door. She knocked down the enemy, threw the weapon at another enemy and killed them both. She then ran out and killed the enemy with a shotgun. She waited for a patrol of two guard to go near the door and ambushed them. She ran at the two enemies with guns and another one rushed her with a pipe. Ruby quickly turned and killed him with a punch to the face.

Ruby tried going through a door but it's locked. Beyond it was a girl in a white bikini and a large black man. "So prostitution?" Ruby asked.

"More like porno, there's a camera set up," Blake said. Yang noticed a shot next to her.

"More like recording rape, there's a needle next to her," Yang said. The others noticed too and boy, they can't wait to kill him.

"I guess we deal with him later, right now we have others to attend to," Blake said.

Ruby went upstairs and killed an enemy near the pool table and rushed at the other enemy with a shotgun in another hallway. But she got killed by him. Ruby respawned and she killed the enemy near the pool table and grabbed his gun and threw it at the enemy that killed her. She tried to execute him, but another enemy killed her. She respawned and decided to go take another route. She killed the guy near the pool table and three enemies to the room below her. She grabbed one of their guns and shot two enemies surrounding a table and that enemy she attempted to kill before. She then rushed into the final room shooting two of them. One was attracted to the gunfire and chased after Ruby. She hid on the other side of the door and punched him as soon as he went through it.

Ruby sighed in relief, thinking the enemy might've killed her. She walked downstairs and ominous music started playing( **Music:** Release by Moon). The camera focuses on the large black man, who has drool on his face.

 **Large enemy:** Gotta do everything myself, huh…

"Are you seriously going to challenge us after murdering everyone? Your life," Yang said. Ruby tried to punch the enemy, but she died from a single hit. She tried multiple times to punch him down, but she kept dying. Blake noticed the arrows pointing at the shotguns. She told Ruby to use them since they are trying to give her a hint. Ruby picked up the shotgun and blasted him. He got up after a few seconds. Ruby blasted him again and he still got up.

"Damn, stay down this time!" Ruby exclaimed as she shot him one last time.

 **Large enemy:** On God… *cough* Please, don't!

"Sorry bub, you should've surrendered once you gotten the chance," Weiss said, ruby executed the man by having squeezing his eyeballs out.

"Ouch," Blake commented. Ruby tried to leave the scene.

"What about the drugged girl?" Yang asked.

"The cops will take care of her," Ruby muttered. She tried to leave, but the girl stopped her.

 **Drugged girl:** *COUGH* Why don't you finish what you've started? I have nowhere else to go…

Ruby tried to leave, but she couldn't. She gulped as she went up to the girl to execute her. She tried pressing space, but she couldn't do anything. She tried picking up a weapon, she couldn't. She pressed on a mouse button and Jacket picked her up.

"Wait, we're taking her home?" Yang asked.

"Maybe to a hospital," Weiss said. Ruby carried the girl to the car.

 **Level completed!**

 **B-**

 **New mask unlocked!**

 **Don Juan**

Don Juan was a horse, which caused Ruby to groan because she wanted a unicorn. Ruby spawned outside a bar with the same music from the pizza parlor. "I assume we took the girl to the hospital right?" Blake asked. Ruby approached the bartender.

"I assume it's beard," Ruby said, and she was right.

 **Beard:** Hi welcome… you don't look too well, sir. Are you alright? Are you sure it's okay for you to be drinking.

"I'll drink when I want to drink!" Yang exclaimed.

 **Beard:** Alright, I will get you something special. Do you like sweet or sour? Maybe you want it bitter?

"Sweet with a pink umbrella," Ruby said.

 **Beard:** And there you go, sir! Enjoy!

Beard crafted a drink for Ruby and she took it. Blake wondered if Beard had put the money on the drink since he was paying Richard for the job. Ruby took the drink and left.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **For those who are not familiar with Hotline Miami, the masks are usually named after their owners. So by Earl's mask's logic, that dead guy is Earl. But interviews have stated that the main character is Jacket. This is like the puma warthog thing in UknownHero's fic. So props to him for inspirations.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Cold Takeover

**Chapter 4:** A Cold Takeover

 **Part Two: Questions**

Ruby spawned in the darkly lit bathroom with a heavy bass line playing in the background. ( **Music:** Silver Lights by CoConuts) Ruby walked out of the bathroom and she finds herself in the same room earlier in the game. The camera focuses on Don Juan.

 **Don Juan:** Oh, it's you again.

"Missed us?" Yang wondered.

 **Don Juan:** It looks like you've been busy since we last met.

"You know, babysitting kids, going to doctor appointments, heavy schedule if you ask me," Ruby said awkwardly.

 **Richard:** I see that you remember me now. Don't you?

"We're well aware of your existence, Ri-" Blake was cut off.

"Damn, it's Jacket! JACKET!" Yang snarled. Blake scooted away from Yang to avoid a punch in a face if she ever said Richard instead of Jacket again.

 **Richard:** But you still don't know who I am. You don't even know who introduced us, do you?

"Now that you think about it, why are we even doing this in the first place?" Ruby wondered.

"I guess there's a mystery aspect in this game, I wonder if the letters in the levels mean something?" Weiss thought.

 **Rasmus:** Why did you come back here? You're not a nice person, are you?

"Neither are you asshole," Yang said.

 **Rasmus:** You make me sick.

"And you make me to shoot you through the head," Blake said.

 **Don Juan:** A picture is starting to take form here… I wonder if it's accurate. Some pieces don't seem to fit. Or maybe I just don't like the way it looks.

Blake thought hard on what the quote meant. "I just don't like the way it look?" Blake questioned.

"Wow for a simple game about killing, there's some deep storyline going on," Weiss said.

 **Richard:** I think our time is up… But we'll meet again. Before you go, here's four questions to ponder. Question number one: Do you like hurting other people?

"Well Jacket seems to have a thing for killing," Ruby said.

 **Richard:** Question number two: Who is leaving messages on your answering machine?

"Linda, Thomas..." Weiss listed the names of the people who leave messages on Richard's answering machine.

"But why though? Why are these people giving us messages to go to places with armed thugs?" Yang asked.

"I'm guessing we're a hitman whose method of getting contracts is phonecalls, and from observations, we're not alone. Earl must've been another hitman who failed a task and this '50 Blessings' organization is the one pulling the strings," Blake said.

"Can you explain the meeting we have going on around here?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe the character is going through psychedelic hallucinations because he enjoys a bit too much."

 **Richard:** Question number three: Where are you right now?

"We're probably at home taking heavy amounts of drugs because how else would we be talking?" Weiss explained.

 **Richard:** And the final question: Why are we having this conversation? That's all for now. See you soon…

The screen fades black and Ruby respawns at Jacket's apartment. She walked outside to the living and found the girl from the last level.

"Why did we bring her back with us?!" Weiss exclaimed in shock.

"If she wakes up, she might call the cops and have us arrested for kidnapping!" Ruby yelled.

"And not only that, look at all the people we killed in that last place. We're going to get a death sentence," Blake said.

"I don't know, maybe Jacket sees her as a girlfriend…" Yang muttered. Everyone looked at Yang with a raising eyebrow.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, maybe Jacket is taking care of her because she has nowhere else to go," Yang explained.

"Makes sense for why Jacket took her in, but making her his girlfriend? Nope," Weiss said.

"It were a relationship, it would be very one-sided," Blake said. Ruby picked up the phone for the next place to empty out of life.

 **Message:** Good evening! This is 'Blake' speaking.

"Blake, is there something you're hiding from us?" Yang asked.

"Don't be silly, this is in Earth, a planet far away from us and this is also taking place about 20 years ago," Blake said.

 **Message:** We have a job for you. There's a power outage… Over on 24th ne st. We have sent someone over a while ago… But it seems he didn't do a very good job. Head over there right away! They're expecting you. Keep it quick and clean!

"Can I try?" Weiss asked.

Hm, why?" Ruby asked.

"Obviously because all of you already got a shot on playing these games and I haven't," Weiss said.

"But Yang had like days worth of gameplay and Blake had a marathon of missions to play. This is like only 30 minutes or so," Ruby defended herself.

"Sis, just let her play. We have like days left before summer vacation is even over, you'll have plenty of time to play through the games you want to play," Yang said.

Ruby reluctantly handed Weiss over her laptop and Weiss finally got a chance to play a game from Earth. She quickly adapted to the controls and remembered to go to the car to further the plot.

 **Chapter 4 - Tension**

Weiss spawned outside of the building and had the option to pick which mask she wanted to use. At first, she used the scroll wheel to look through the masks. Ruby leaned a bit towards Weiss and said "Use the WS keys…" Ruby whispered. Weiss used it to scroll down to the newly acquired Don Juan masks. It said "lethal doors" and it sorta confuses the team.

"So we carry a door around or something like that? Smack people across the face with doors?" Yang wondered.

"Or maybe doors are used as hazards against the enemy," Blake said.

"Well, they do hurt like Hell if you push hard enough," Ruby said. Weiss decided to use the mask to see how effective it is. Weiss walked into the building and looked over in the room in her left. One armed enemy with an assault rifle and another holding a baseball bat. The one armed with an assault rifle walked close to the door and Weiss couldn't help but charge in. She kicked opened the door and it immediately killed the enemy as soon as he was knocked over.

"How the-?" Weiss asked herself.

"Maybe it's his Semblance," Yang said.

"Does his Semblance also consists of punching so hard they bleed and die automatically?"

Luckily for Weiss, the other enemy didn't noticed her at all and she rushed in and punched him down. She grabbed his baseball bat and slammed it against his face until it was nothing but a red mush. She walked outside to the hallways and ambushed a lone enemy with a knife. She bashed his brains opened and kicked down the door to the bathroom, which killed a single enemy. The other enemy blasted her with his shotgun and Weiss is forced to restart the level. Weiss respawned in the front door and she waited for the enemy to come close to the door. Blake noticed a dog in the hallway and as it saw Weiss it rushed at her and it bit her down in one bite.

"What the!" Weiss jumped off her seat.

"Oh no, does that mean we have to kill the dogs!" Ruby cried. She always had a small empathy for dogs in any fictional media and will cry at a sight of a dead dog. Weiss respawned and thought to hell with those guys and ambushed the guy in the hallway, killed him, and took his knife. The dog rushed at Weiss but she sliced the poor dog. Ruby made a small whimpering noise, which she quickly tried to cover up before any of her other teammates noticed.

Weiss then kicked down the door with two enemies and took their guns. She then approached the first room and basically blindly fired at them until they all died. Weiss then attracted all the guard, luckily for her, the katana was randomly there. This got Blake thinking who leaves an unsheathed blade around. Weiss camped near the door and sliced any of the enemies that walked pass the door.

"What a cheap shot," Yang said.

"If I face them head on, I'll easily die in one hit," Weiss said. She looked around the floor, noticing two separate groups of enemies patrolling a single room, one holding guns the other holding weapons and a man with an assault rifle near the window. Weiss kicked down the door, killing one with an assault rifle and quickly left the room. She quickly got the attention of the other enemies and they all rushed at her. She used the same tactic and sliced down the enemies that walk through the door. She then sneaked up onto the enemy near the window and threw the katana at him, knocking him down. Weiss quickly rushed at him and took the blade and slammed it on him until his head was red mush.

"I figured out that these guys are easily lurable. Just show any sign you're there, wait for them, and basically kill most of them in one spot," Weiss said.

"Well, they could at least improve the AI a bit to make it so that they don't blindly run in," Blake said. Weiss approached to the next floor and kicked down the door killing one guy. The others rushed at her and she sliced them both in half.

She walked into the next room and got shot by a single enemy. She respawned and tried to lure the man with the rifle to come to her, but he shot her before she could even go into the room. Weiss decided to play a bit of the waiting game and patiently watched for the armed enemy to walk near the door so she could slice him in half. Weiss killed him as soon as he close enough for her to slice through him. The other enemy noticed her and ran at her with a baseball bat. Weiss sliced through him at ease and she proceeded to the next room where there is a single patrolling enemy and another being idol. The enemy patrolling the room noticed her and opened fire, she quickly hid in the room she was just in and waited for him to come close enough to kill him. She did just that. Weiss walked through the door on the other side of the room, but it turned out it was a trap and blew her up.

"Oh, so that's what it meant when they said they sent someone else in," Blake said. Weiss' left eye started to twitch as her both of her eyes became pure white in shock. She quickly closed her eyes and groaned and took a couple more attempts to get to the point where she died from the explosion because she didn't click on time or the armed enemies shot her first. After a few attempts, she reached the door. She looked into the door and saw a man tied to a bomb and wondered what to do.

"Shoot the door," Yang said.

"But that'll kill the man," Weiss said.

"But we're also not playing as heroes, so grab a gun and shoot the door open."

Weiss reluctantly grabbed a gun and shot down any enemies still standing and she got from a far away distance so that when she blasts the door, the explosion won't kill her in an instant. She shot the door and the room exploded. The explosion left ringing in her ears and she walked into the final room, which had enemies in a kneeling pose. She showed herself to the enemy and they got up and started shooting at her. She took a single shot, but she survived. She got out of cover and shot the furthest one away from her and then the one closest to her. The game told her that the level was complete and she proceeded to leave.

 **Level complete!**

 **B+**

 **New masked unlocked!**

 **Graham!**

Graham was a rabbit, but it wasn't all cutesy at all. It had empty eyes with a bit of sag below them. It was kinda gross and creepy to Ruby.

"It looks nasty," Yang Said.

"I wished it was a white rabbit…" Ruby said,

 **New weapon unlocked!**

 **Machete**

"Such a classic murder weapon," Yang said. Weiss spawns in front of the convenient store and notices another masked man surrounded by those white suited bastards. Weiss tried clicking randomly to see if she could do anything, but alas she couldn't. She decided to ignore it and talked to Beard.

 **Beard:** Oh, hi there! Good to see you!

"Good to see you too, unnamed bearded man," Blake greeted.

"I think it's best if we call him Beard still. It's gonna be weird calling him unnamed bearded man everytime we see him," Weiss said.

 **Beard:** I was a bit worried about you…

"Don't worry, some other masked psycho bit the bullet… err… I mean bomb if you want to be technical," Ruby said.

 **Beard:** The city streets don't seem safe anymore, y'know?

"Implying America has safe streets to begin with?" Blake asked.

 **Beard:** What with all the killings and all that I mean.

"Don't worry, as long as you're not a white suit wearing bald man, you're safe!" Weiss exclaimed.

 **Beard:** Don't worry about paying. You're my friend…

"I don't like the dot dot dot at the end," Ruby said, "It feels like he's going to backstab us or something."

"Maybe he's nervous about the fact that his friend is the one doing the murders and he wants to get him out of it, but is too nervous to actually say something," Yang guessed.

 **Beard:** Your money's no good here. Now have a nice night!

Weiss grabbed her snack and left the store, she noticed the masked man killed and mutilated.

"Is this what is going to happen to Richard?" Weiss asked.

"Hopefully not," Yang said, and she couldn't help but lean next to her ear and whisper "By the way… IT'S JACKET!" Yang screamed in her ear as she flung off her seat.

"Richard!" Weiss exclaimed as she picked up the laptop and got back on her seat. She got in the car and drove off.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Boy I suck at making promises. Anyways, my trip drowned me out of my free time. Who knew Idaho had so many potato farms? I should stop making promises I cannot keep, but even I cannot keep that promise. Anyways, see ya'll in the next chapter. I should post on my profile I plan on posting two chapters a week on any of the three series I'm working on.**


	5. Chapter 5: Kill Everyone

**Chapter 5:** Kill everyone

 **Guess where?**

 **Guess the time?**

Weiss spawned in Ri-er… I mean Jacket's apartment and noticed the girl they "saved" in the bathtub if the bathroom. Weiss, being curious and not perverted tried entering but the door is locked.

"What were you trying to do ice princess? See if there's a hidden sex scene to please Blake?" Yang asked.

"No…" Weiss denyingly said. "Alright, maybe out of curiosity and not Blake's arousement."

"Thanks guys, I never knew you guys would do such things for me," Blake sarcastically said, tired of people mocking her 'naughty' side. Weiss approached the phone and answered it as usual.

 **Message:** It's "Dave" from Miami Pest Control We need you. A client at sw 104th street is having vermin problems. Try to handle it as quick and swift as you can. Someone else will clean up for you after you leave. Make sure not to bother any of the neighbors.

"I'm surprised no cops bother to show up to thwart our efforts in killing," Ruby said. Weiss walked downstairs and got in the car for the next mission.

 **Chapter 5 - Full House**

Weiss spawned somewhere in the Northwest side of the building. She saw that the new mask Graham makes her walk faster. She picked that to see how effective it might be. She walked into the first room and killed off the first mobster and grabbed his bat. She then ran into the other room and bashed another mobster head open. The mobster was still alive and crawling on the floor.

"Kill… him…" Yang said coldly. Weiss nervously pressed the keys to make Jacket walk forward and pressed the spacebar, which snapped the man's neck.

"That sounded painful," Ruby noted as it made a sound effect. Weiss picked up the machete and walked out of the room and into the hallways, where a dog rushed at her and she sliced him apart. A mobster tried to attack her but she turned around and decapitated him.

She walked into a bathroom and murdered everyone in it with quick succession. She then walked into the pool room where she killed the man with the gun but not the dog, who was fast. Weiss respawned at the beginning and tried over and over again until she can kill the dog. Once successful, she walked up to a corner and peeked out of it to throw her weapon at an enemy with a gun. She could rush him, but he could shoot her before she could even laid a grabbed the machete and executed him as Jacket brutally throws down the machete on top of the enemy and blood spills all over.

"Man, we're fucked up," Blake said enjoying the carnage a bit.

Weiss peeked her whole body into a room and dodged the bullets of the enemy and lured the enemies out of the room and she executed them all in one swoop, leaving a pile of bodies on top of each other.

"I think we found someone more fucked up than Trevor," Yang said.

"Until he raids a military base, he will never be as crazy as that psychopath," Weiss said. She walked upstairs to the next section. She noticed a mobster in the bathroom, which was the next and only way to the rest of the floor.

"This is bad floor planning. I don't think you put a bathroom between the entrance of a floor to the rest of it. Imagine using the bathroom, a fire suddenly happened and you left without unlocking the door, you practically killed everyone in the second floor," Blake said.

"What're you complaining about? They can shoot the door open. I see some carrying guns," Yang said as Blake noticed the gunman as well. Weiss rushed in the bathroom and killed the mobster in it. She then rushed into the next room and killed an idle mobster and one patrolling the room. She lured three mobsters in the next room to come after her and she practically killed them all. There was a single gunman in the room and Weiss ran in and was shot.

"Maybe you should've thrown the weapon," Ruby suggested. Weiss groaned because she had to do all that again and did it all again and killed the bastard this time because she picked up a gun and shot him. This alerted a few enemies and she picked up the closes melee weapon she can find and bashed the two people who came in the room. Weiss lured out an enemy in another room and killed him as well. Seeing how they're only two more bad guys. She grabbed a gun and shot the one in the couch, which attracted the attention of his friend. Weiss hid in the next room and shot the man as he walked in. After that, the chapter was completed and she went in the car.

 **Chapter completed B+**

 **New masked unlocked**

 **Dennis**

Dennis was a wolf and the team wondered what could it be. The masks sorta complimented on an animal's attribution such as an owl's vision, a rabbit's speed, and a tiger's strenght.

 **New weapon unlocked**

 **Beer can**

"Ts, I can find that in Uncle Qrow's place," Yang said, reminding herself of the time Uncle Qrow beaten someone with just a beer can cause he's so amazing. Speaking of which, she wonders how the family is doing without them.

"Wow, what's next? A stuffed animal?" Weiss said. she spawned in front of Beard's pizza place. She walked into the restaurant to greet a familiar face.

 **Beard:** Good evening! How are you going?

"The usual, having fun and murdering everyone I see!" Weiss exclaimed.

 **Beard:** You look a bit distracted, something got you worried?

"Well, there's this new chick who's living with me… I have no idea why I brought her to my apartment…" Yang said.

 **Beard:** These are harsh times we're living in, I know.

"I know those kids are so pesky!" Ruby joked.

 **Beard:** Haven't seen much customers lately… maybe they've lost their taste for pizza.

"Who's tired of pizza?! No one gets tired of pizza!" Yang yelled bursting out of the room to get pizza.

 **Beard:** Anyway, got your order right here. Take care now!

Weiss picked up the box of pizza and left the shop.

 **Some place in America**

 **The 80's**

She respawned in Jacket's apartment and saw the the girl was in the bathtub, bathing again.

"I'm still wondering why Jacket allowed her to live here," Yang said.

"Maybe he felt bad for the girl, she seemed to be drugged and such. I guess Jacket might have a heart after all!" Ruby exclaimed. Weiss picked up the phone.

 **Message:** Hi it's "Don" from Hotel Blue, we need you tonight?

"Kids?" Ruby wondered.

 **Message:** Our receptionist went home to stomach problems and we have some VIPs who'll be staying with us tonight.

"I don't know, this sorta reminds of a plot of a sitcom for some odd reason…" Weiss muttered.

 **Message** Make sure you give them a great stay! That will be your top priority this evening! Now get going!

"So does that mean we're doing a classic hotel assassination?" Blake asked, "Are we going stealthy this time?" She probably knows that Hotline Miami isn't all about stealth.

"Probably not," Weiss said as she walked downstairs. There was a janitor dressed in green whose frame just kicked in once she walked by him.

 **Janitor:** …

"Creepy," Ruby said. Blake began theorizing that the man might have to do something with this chain of murders. He could know that Jacket lives here and that he's here to check on him to see if he's been cooperating. Weiss got in a car and it drove off to the next mission.

 **Chapter 6 - Clean Hit**

Weiss spawned outside the hotel and a line of masks showed her that Dennis' ability is to start with a knife. Blake insisted to get the rabbit again because she can always find better weapons on the floor. Weiss picked Graham again for this mission. She walked into the hotel and looked in the next room, a bunch of the fat guys, waiters, and mobsters are in one room while one is in the distance in the bathroom. You can guess which one she kills. Weiss grabbed a shotgun and shot the guy, this attracted the regular mobsters and she waited for them and killed them as soon as she got them on her line of sights. She walked into the next room and meet with a hellfire of bullets from the waiters.

Weiss groaned and she spawned right outside again and did the same exact thing, except this time she rushing in. She peeked into rooms, killing them all one by one, dodging bullets efficiently. Weiss killed the large enemy, because Jacket spares no one. The first floor was cleared and she went up the elevator and into the second floor or something. She walked down the long hallway before being shot by two mobsters.

"Noted, shoot first," Weiss said as she shot as soon as she respawned. She killed the two mobsters and peeked kill (That's what I'm calling peeking out the door and killing them before going back) two mobsters. One walked into the room and towards Weiss and she killed him. She killed the remaining mobsters and kicked down the door to the bathroom.

"Shitting your pants motherfucker?" Yang taunted as Weiss killed him. Weiss left the scene wondering how the hell the police didn't arrive.

 **Chapter completed!**

 **A+**

 **New mask unlocked!**

 **George!**

George was a giraffe, Ruby still was eager to see the unicorn mask to be unlocked. Weiss spawned outside the VHS store and talked to good ol' Beard. THe team noticed the store to be in a messier state. Maybe this is a sign of something.

 **Beard:** Hey, my man! Am I glad to see you!

"Same, my bearded compadre," Yang said.

 **Beard:** Have you been following the news? About the killings? This is top secret! You can't tell anyone… But I have a friend in a police force. He told there's some rumors going around. There could be more than one peep! Maybe a whole bunch! A group of people wearing masks killing Russians!

"Why would there be a group fully dedicated to the destruction of Russians in America again?" Ruby asked.

"Cause 'Murica," Blake said.

 **Beard:** It's like it's from a movie or something, right? Well, I think it's fascinating!

"I bet Beard becomes one of them and is playable in a sequel," Yang said.

 **Beard:** Right… So just grab any movie you want! It's on the house! That's what friends are for!

"We gotta owe you something, big time!" Weiss exclaimed, enjoying the niceness of Beard. She grabbed a movie and walked to the car.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welp, nothing special other than Hotline Miami 2 level editor that's being released tomorrow. I bet these levels that the fans create will be frustrating than the ones in Mario Maker, if Ross (aka RubberNinja) from Game Grumps ever makes levels in HM2. Don't believe level editor is coming? Look at the news on it's steam page.**


	6. Chapter 6: Boss Battle

**Chapter 6:** Boss Battle

 **May 23rd, 1989**

 **Miami, Florida**

Weiss spawned inside Jacket's apartment and right next to his bed was another empty bed filled with newspaper clips. "I guess we're getting obsessed with the whole masked murderer thing that we'd like to keep the newspaper clippings as 'trophies'" Weiss said.

"I'm starting to think that Jacket enjoys doing this," Blake said. Weiss walked out of the bedroom and spotted the girl on the couch.

"Y'know, I wonder what she does in her free time," Ruby said.

"Probably normal everyday things, and with the exception of doing laundry for a masked psychopath," Ruby said, "No one else is going to wash the blood stains from the jacket."

Weiss picked up the phone.

 **Message:** It's Harry from management. We have a problem! There's a big mess over by the condos on 122nd SE ST! One of the residents' water pipe burst, wet all over! The whole building is gonna be flooded soon… Hope you can get on this shit asap. Don't go easy...

"As if this game is easy…" Weiss muttered. Even though she's successful than most beginners, she is struggling to keep up with the pace.

 **Message:** on the mop!

Weiss hangs up the phone. "I'm going to shove up the mop up someone's ass!" Weiss threatened. Weiss got in the car and drove to the location.

 **Chapter 7 - Neighbors**

The line of masks displayed and Weiss looked for the new mask, George. His ability was to look further. "I don't think that'll be too helpful…" Yang muttered.

"It wouldn't," Weiss said, "I'm sticking with the rabbit."

Weiss picked the Graham and walked into the building and knocked out the first guy and executed him with his own lead pipe. She got in the bathroom and bashed opened a mobster's brain. She saw a large enemy and grabbed a shotgun, she shot the large mobster and that attracted everybody else. She grabbed the lead pipe and hid on corner of the wall and bashed on anyone who walked through iit. There was one more enemy staring out a window and Weiss rushed in their and executed him. She grabbed a gun and walked upstairs and shot two guards standing next to each other. She ran back to near the stairs and shot two mobsters, one being large and a dog. She grabbed a double barrel shotgun and shot the two remaining enemies. Weiss discarded the gun and grabbed a assault rifle. The next floor, Weiss walked in and threw the weapon on the wall. She knocked down the two guards near the door and executed them as fast as she could. She lured an enemy to run at her and she punch him once she was far away from him. She ran up to him and bashed his head and grabbed his knife. She ran in the bathroom and killed a mobster and grabbed a shotgun because there's a large enemy.

Weiss ran up to the last two enemies standing and killed them. She ran up to the next floor and shot the dog, which attracted three enemies. She quickly ran inside and threw the gun and knocked out all enemies with her punches and the door. She executed them quickly and grabbed a gun and shot down the last few enemies. The phone in the bedroom started to ring.

"What could it be?" Blake wondered, wondering if it's the people that call them everyday. Weiss picked up the phone.

 **Speaker:** There's been a small change of plans… We have a prank caller at the telephone company. Why don't you go there and see if you can… talk some sense with him. You know what I mean.

"So straight up murdering the guy," Ruby said.

 **Speaker:** 342nd NW ST. Go there now! Floor it.

"Then call the police, not the plumbers fixing the pipes," Yang joked. Weiss went down the building and got in the car. She arrived at the phone company building and saw inside a bunch of dead people sliced in half and gutted.

"I wonder if it's another masked murderer like Jacket," Blake asked.

"It could be, it looks like something he would do," Yang said. Weiss walked in the elevator that took her in the second floor. The floor was littered with dead bodies and thanks to the camera angle, the team saw a man in another room wearing a biker helmet.

"Don't worry phone people, we will avenge you," Ruby said. Weiss walked around the floor and walked into the office the biker was in.

 **Biker:** You're dead meat…

"Well, you're rotten meat!" Weiss insulted back as she rushed at him to punch him/ The biker sliced Weiss and she respawned walking into the office. There was a long period of where Weiss kept dying and dying over again because she kept on charging at the biker.

"Maybe try avoiding him," Blake suggested. Weiss did just that, she kept her distance away from him and he took out a cleaver and sliced her.

"Oh, there's golf clubs right there!" Ruby pointed out. Weiss saw the stash of golf clubs and when she respawned, she rushed at it and kept her distance from the biker. The biker took out his cleaver multiple times and rushed Weiss, but luckily she dodged it. He took it out one more time and threw it at Weiss, but she dodged it and he ran up to it and tried to pull it out. Weiss quickly bashed him with the golf club and ran away because he isn't dead yet. She went through the same pattern and when he tried to pull out the cleaver, she bashed his head. The biker's face is revealed as the helmet broke. He had blue hair and a fucked up face.

 **Biker:** It can't end now. Not like this…

Weiss walked up to him and Jacket raised the club as if it were gold and swung it. It smashed his head open and leaving a bloody stain on the floor. Weiss left the building.

"Just like that?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, I'm not satisfied with it. I thought we were going to get more info on what's actually going on," Weiss said.

"I think a picture is slowly forming. I'm guessing that the biker was a member of this organization Jacket's in and he went rogue. He tried stealing information from the phone company because that's how these members get their orders. Once the organization found out about his betrayal, they sent in Jacket to end it," Blake said.

"That… actually makes a whole lot sense," Ruby said. Weiss walked into the car and drove off.

 **Level completed!**

 **C+**

Weiss scoffed when she got a C+. It was probably because she died a couple times against the biker.

 **New Masked Unlocked**

 **Ted**

Ted was a dog which the team has no idea what breed it was. The team also wondered what kind of ability it would have. Weiss spawned outside the bar and walked up to good ol' Beard.

 **Beard:** Welcome back, sir! How are you tonight? You don't look so happy.

"Pranksters, they're so goddamn annoying y'know," Yang said.

 **Beard:** To be honest, I don't feel too good either.

"Maybe you should stop taking shots every time a customer walks in," Weiss suggested.

 **Beard:** Something in the air... I don't know… I just have this really bad feeling. Like… like something terrible has happened tonight.

"What if that biker was our brother?!" Ruby guessed.

"That would be one hell of a twist," Yang said.

 **Beard:** I haven't felt this way since San Francisco… I don't like it. Not one bit.

"Man, all this bad talking sounds like something bad is going to happen," Weiss said.

"Oh, something bad is happening. They're literally painting that black over a white wall," Blake said.

 **Beard:** So, how about a drink? It's on me.

Beard mixed Jacket a drink and served it to him. Weiss took the drink and left.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welp, Star Wars Episode VII is out right now. So later. I forgot to include the final scores and unlocks for the chapter. I rushed to complete the chapter on time before I left to watch Star Wars.**


	7. Chapter 7: WTF is going on?

**Chapter 8:** WTF is going on?

 **Part 3 - Visitations**

"Wonder what vague details will they give us this time," Blake thought. Weiss spawned inside the bathroom again and the room looks even more trashy with bugs flying all over the place. Weiss walked out of the bathroom and saw those three masked wearing people again.

 **Don Juan:** So, you came back? How are you feeling? You look ill…

"Maybe because this building is giving me some sort of disease because of its disgusting state," Weiss said.

 **Don Juan:** Maybe you should see a doctor?

 **Rasmus:** I told you not to come back here!

"Go fuck yourself, owl. We invite ourselves to these things!" Yang exclaimed.

 **Rasmus:** I see that my opinion of you doesn't matter… If you insist on returning here, then I should leave!

"Good!" the whole team exclaimed.

 **Richard:** Have you thought about what I asked you last time?

"Not really, busy trying not to die," Weiss said.

 **Richard:** I'm not here to give you any answers. Questions are all I have to offer a man like you.

"Damn, they're just dangling the actual plot over our heads, aren't they?" Ruby asked.

"They are, but I don't really care. As long as we get to see murder and action, I'm all good," Yang said.

 **Don Juan:** If you're not feeling well, maybe you should rest? Some things work out best when you don't try so hard. No matter who you are, bearing too much weight inevitably leads to the collapse of everything.

"Why is the horse insist that we just give up?" Weiss asked.

"Maybe because he represents the aspect of our subconscious that wants to just give up, that explains his kindness towards us. The owl represents our violent nature, which explains the red light shining over him and his rudeness. Then there's the chicken. He might represents our skepticism, or curiosity. Since he just asks questions without giving any answers," Blake theorized.

"Man, sounds like you went full detective," Yang said.

"Maybe because the plot is a mystery waiting to be solved."

 **Richard:** Next time we meet will be the last. I can see it in your eyes. Before you go, I'll leave you with three predictions…

"Isn't that sorta giving us answers?" Ruby asked.

 **Richard:** 'Someone you know is not who you think he is.'

"Other than the girl, the only recurring character is Beard…" Weiss said. The team tries to deny that he might be someone bad, or someone who might betray you.

 **Richard:** 'Something will soon be taken from you.'

"The girl," everyone said, and then nodded because who else would they lose?

"Take here," Yang said.

"She's practically a burden because we have to take care of her and all that. We have our own lives to attend to," Weiss added.

 **Richard:** 'On July the 21st, you will wake up in a bigger house.'

"Wake up in a bigger house?" Blake wondered.

"I don't like the sound of that," Yang said.

"If it's not a mansion, then I'm out," Ruby said.

 **Richard:** That is al.

The screen fades back to Jacket's apartment.

 **May 27th 1989**

 **Miami - Florida**

Weiss spawned in Jacket's bedroom where the girl is sleeping on the bed next to him. "Enjoy your last days, because once you're gone. We will not give a fuck!" Yang exclaimed.

"Isn't that a little harsh? I mean, this could be Richard's girlfriend," Weiss said.

"First of all, Jacket's girlfriend. Second, what makes you say that?" Yang asked.

"Just a guess. But they are sleeping right next to each other, sorta. It's in the same room so it still applies."

"Hey, you already did a handful of levels, mind giving me a go at it?" Ruby asked. Weiss tagged out of the computer and let Ruby have a go with it.

Ruby pressed the WASD keys for a bit to remember the controls. She walked up to the phone and answered it.

 **Message:** Hi, it's 'Pat' from the club. We want you to DJ tonight. You're free to play any kind of music you want.. Beer is on the house!

"Everything is on the house for us," Weiss said.

"That's because we're the cool guy on the block," Ruby joked.

 **Message:** We're on 212 NE 24th Street. Dress to kill!

"Ha!" Yang laughed

 **Message:** See ya… *click*

Ruby walked downstairs and got in the car.

 **Chapter 8 - Push It**

Ruby scolled the masks to see what Ted the dog does. He apparently make dogs not attack her. That would be helpful, but that's if the level has a bunch of them. Not being sure how much dogs are going to be in this level, she went with Graham because he'll be helpful taking out enemies quickly. Ruby puts on the mask and kicked down the door. She grabbed the bat the mobster was holding and smashed it on his face. She looked at the dance floor and saw a dead man with bullet holes all over him. Next to him was a mask.

"Damn, no wonder why they called us up for DJing, the last one died," Yang said.

"I'm actually afraid that'll happen to us, just," Weiss said. Ruby walked into the room on the left side and smashed open the man's head. She walked outside and saw the dog rushing at her. She ran at him and smacked him the baseball bat. The mobsters in the dance floor spotted Ruby and shot her through the windows.

"I could tell that harder levels would include a lot of windows," Blake commented

Ruby respawned and decided to knock out the guys in the dance floor. She walked into the floor and left it right before she got shot. The three mobsters in the dance floor chased after her and she knocked them all down with the door. She smashed their heads open and grabbed the mask once she was finished. The name Carl appeared on screen when she picked it up. Team wonders what could be Carl's ability.

"Wasn't he the one who starts with a drill?" Ruby asked, remembering the trailer.

"Yeah he is, I remember seeing the blood spewing out of the head like a fountain," Weiss answered.

"Ooooh boy, can't wait to see heads spray out blood," Yang cheered. Ruby walked into a small room to the left and the dog instantly jumped on her and gnawed on Jacket's face. She could've sworn that she she swung the bat at the dog, but they guess she swung it a bit too early.

"That's a load of bull!" Ruby exclaimed as she respawned. She killed the guy in the first room, aggressively pushing the execution button. She ran into the room that she just died in and smashed the dog's skull wide open, but the mobster in the room stood up and blasted her with the shotgun. Ruby's eyes twitched, as if she's going crazy. She restarted again and kicked down the door, grabbed the bat and smashed his head. She then walked into the room to the right and lured put the dog and the man on the couch. Ruby then killed both of them. She then went into the small room on the right and killed the only guy in there. then she lured out the mobsters in the dance floor and killed all of them.

"Most of our strategies seems to be luring out the mobsters to the corner and kill them all within a few swings," Weiss said.

"It's gonna be harder when the fat guys come in," Ruby said. She killed the dog wandering around the hallways and the enemy that charged right into her. Yang noticed the DJ in the booth ignoring the violence around him.

"Guess the music's so loud that he can't hear the pain of people screaming," Yang said. Ruby walked past the DJ booth and killed of the last man. She quickly grabbed the gun from one of the dead mobsters and walked up the stairs. she decided to do the luring tactic on the four enemies around her and she fired a single shotgun round. Three of the four mobsters rushed to Ruby's location and she quickly threw the weapon at them and executed them all in rapid succession.

The only mobster that didn't noticed Ruby was one that was patrolling around the room on the right. She waited for him to get a bit close to the door and slammed the door into him and executing him. Ruby ran through door and was instantly meet with a shotgun blast to the face. Ruby groaned as she face planted on the keyboard.

"Hey, it's on you for just running in their," Yang noted. Ruby got back on the keyboard and killed the first four people and lured out the mobster with the shotgun and two dogs and killed both of them in quick succession. She walked through the windowed hallway and was shot through the glass.

"I had a feeling someone was on the other side," Blake said.

"Then why didn't you tell me!" Ruby whimpered loudly. Ruby respawned and did the same thing, but this time she lured in the enemies on the other side of the floor and knocked them all down the door and executed them all. Ruby quickly grabbed the shotgun and blasted the last of the mobsters in one room. Ruby went downstairs to the next floor and went to the East side of the dance club. She walked in a long hallway and was shot from an enemy far away. She respawned and quickly killed the mobster down the hallway and killed the two mobsters in the dance floor. This attracted a few mobsters around her and she quickly grabbed the double barrel shotgun left from one of the enemies and shot the enemies coming in from the left. She quickly grabbed their guns and she made quick work with the remaining enemies.

"Boy, that mission was way more intense than the last time,"Yang noted as Ruby approached the car and drove to Beard

 **Chapter cleared C+**

 **Masked Unlocked!**

 **Rufus!**

Rufus was an elephant, from what the team saw, he can survive a hit. But since Earl is practically the same thing, he isn't useful.

 **Carl!**

Carl was a locust and the team does remembered that he starts with a drill, and they don't know what to expect from the drill.

 **New weapon unlocked!**

 **Scorpion!**

The scorpion was a basic sub-machine gun, which left a bad taste in Ruby's mouth. Speaking of which, she respawned in front of the convenient store and walked inside. Inside was Beard and next to him was a decapitated Biker.

"What the Hell?" Yang pondered.

"Did he just crawl out of the grave or something?" Blake asked. Ruby talked to Beard hopefully to get an idea on what is actually going on.

 **Beard:** Hey, man! I gotta tell ya something important…

"Did you just rob this man from his own grave?" Ruby asked.

 **Beard:** This… all of this is not really happening?

"What, the body of a recently deceased asshole or the entire game?" Blake asked.

 **Beard:** Take a look.

Static covered the screen as the body is gone and there's someone in the bathroom sink The blood is still on the floor.

 **Beard:** Hey man! Nice to see you... Friendly faces are few and far between these days. Just take what you want, my treat. Have a good night, man! See ya!

Static continued to plague the screen and Ruby booked it to the car.

"What was that about?" Weiss questioned.

"Trippy…" Yang muttered.

 **May 31st, 1989**

 **Miami - Florida**

Ruby respawned in Jacket's bedroom and ignored anything going in the background and picked up the phone in the living room,

 **Message:** Hi,this is Rick from the real estate office. There's a showing for an apartment down town 's at SW 121st Street Apt. 35 Open House. Just swing on by when you have the time.

Ruby walked downstairs and got into the car and drove to the next location.

 **Chapter 9 - Crackdown**

"Since the title is called, does that mean it'll relate to the police?" Weiss asked.

"Possibly because after a month of bloody massacres, you'd think the police would be all over this," Blake said. Ruby looked at the selection of masks, Rufus is practically the same as Earl, except it's only one hit, but even two hits aren't helpful. Ruby discarded the mask and decided to pick Tony just to have a bit of variety. She remembers that Tony is one-hit kill punches.

Ruby walked in the apartment and a dog rushed at her. She punched the dog instantly killing. She walked into another room and cleared out the two mobster there. In the room right above, two mobsters are armed with shotguns. She lured one close to her so she could ambush him in the next room. She tried to lure another mobster in, but the spread shot from the shotgun caught up to Ruby when she walked into the same room.

She respawned and did the same thing again and she lured in the enemy she died from to the next room. Another dog walked passed and Ruby grabbed the knife and slice him open. She looked down the hallway and noticed two mobsters with lead pipes. She threw the knife at one of them and punched one in it's pixelated face. She quickly grabbed the lead pipe and killed of the final dog. She waked into another room and killed off two mobsters and lured two mobsters into an ambushed since they are, well, armed with guns. She picked up one of the guns and proceeded to the next floor.

She walked down to next floor and saw three mobsters walking closely next to each other. Ruby threw the gun out of her way and kicked down the door and knocked down one of the mobsters behind one with the shotgun. She quickly took him out, but there was one mobster who stood idle and rushed at Ruby the second she entered the room. The mobster sliced her open and Ruby restarted, she threw the gun, killed off the two mobsters, and before the third mobster laid the tip of the knife on her, she punched him right across the face.

She grabbed a shotgun and saw a mobster down the hallway, she shot him from the distance and it alerted two mobsters and a dog. Ruby hid behind a wall and fired the shotgun until all three mobster were killed. Sirens were heard wailing in the background. The police were here,

"About time the cops show up!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Jeez,, wonder how many stars we'll get," Yang said. The mobsters put down their weapons and got on theirs knees. The music changed from techno to said level complete and Ruby had to make a run for it. A red line was going through the windows and Ruby quickly avoided it as she runs downstairs. The SWAT team were patrolling through the hallways. Ruby just had to get to the car and make it out alive. She avoided the cops and once she got outside, no one was in sight.

"Are they seriously going to let us escape?" Weiss asked.

"Seems fishy," Blake said.

"IT'S A TRAP!" Yang exclaimed. Ruby quickly ran to the car and drove off. Weiss' eyes twitched.

"Miami's cops are way worse than Cuban and Los Santos police combined!" the heiress exclaimed.

 **Chapter completed!**

 **B-**

 **New mask unlocked!**

 **Rami**

Rami was a camel. The team scratched their heads, wondering what could Rami do.

"Camels are known to transport stuff through the desert since horses cannot traverse easily in sand," Weiss said.

"So does that mean we carry two weapons then?" Yang asked.

"That would be helpful so I don't have to throw it on the wall all the time," Ruby said.

 **New weapon unlocked!**

 **Hammer**

The team really isn't impressed with the weapons in Hotline Miami. They seem so basic, the only exception is the katana. Ruby spawned outside the pizza parlor and saw a bleeding man and his dog. Ruby tried to approach the man and a frame of his face appeared.

 **Bleeding mobster:** We don't like strangers around here…

"What's up with people in white suits not liking us?" Weiss asked.

 **Bleeding mobster:** Don't we Parker?

The game cuts to a bleeding dog aggressively barking at Ruby. She quickly walks into the parlor and saw Beard dead on the floor and someone taking his place.

 **Stranger:** What do you want? Can you hurry up?" We're closing.

"What the fuck?" Yang scratched her head. Ruby quickly left the scene before things get too weird.


End file.
